Russell Edgington
| Last= | Appearances= 19 episodes (see below) | Status=Undead | Aka= | Age=Almost 3,000 || DeathEp= | Place=Carpathian Mountains | Profession=Vampire King of Mississippi Antiques dealer Chancellor of the Vampire Authority | Species=Vampire | Powers= *All vampiric powers *Flight | Images= | Family=Talbot Angelis - Progeny / Lover (destroyed) Sophie Anne Leclerq - Wife (destroyed) Steve Newlin - Boyfriend | Actor=Denis O'Hare }} Russell Edgington is a major character in the third and fifth seasons. He is portrayed by starring cast member Denis O'Hare and debuts in . Russell is the former vampire king of Mississippi, and currently a Chancellor of the newly reformed Authority. An ancient vampire of almost 3,000 years old, Russell is considered by many to be the oldest, and most powerful vampire in existence, as well as the craziest. History Pre-Season The human man who would eventually be known as Russell Edgington was born approximately 850 years before the birth of Christ in the Carpathian Mountains into a Celtic community of Pagan Druids, who bestowed upon him a name meaning "Raven" in ancient Celtic. As difficult as it is to learn concrete facts about Russell's human life, information on how he became a vampire is even more scarce. Suffice to say he was eventually "made" vampire at some point during the later years of his middle-age life, although both the circumstances surrounding this event, and the identity of his Maker are a completely unknown. One of the few details Russell himself has provided of his early vampire years is that the legend of "Daywalking" existed when he himself was turned. After becoming a vampire Russell spent centuries traveling the globe, and was almost killed in Julius Caesar's Gallic Wars, before traveling to the Roman province of Judea, but was soon forced to flee, due to the Jewish uprising against the Romans. As a Pagan, Russell possessed a deep love of nature, and believed strongly in the natural laws of the earth, and respect for the power of the elements. As such, he developed an intense disdain for the human race, which he regarded as innately destructive and disrespectful of the environment. In order to counter what he saw as man kind's "race to oblivion" Russell forged an allegiance with a pack of werewolves, providing them with his blood in exchange for their services as mercenaries. Beginning a shadow war against humanity which would last for millennium, Russell set his wolves against countless human civilizations; decimating the Aztec people, causing the fall of Constantinople, and eventually turning his attention to the Vikings of Sweden. Passing through a Viking community in the winter 900 AD Russell meets with the Viking King Ulfrik Northman, and requests the use of a few of Ulfrik's goats in order to feed his werewolf companions. Ulfrik refuses Russell, enraging the ancient vampire, who returns later that same night, ordering his wolves to butcher the Northman family for daring to deny him, and taking Ulfrik's crown as a trophy. Ulfrik's son, Eric was the sole survivor of the massacre, and although he fails to prevent Russell from fleeing he would dedicate his entire life to hunting down his families murderer During the dying years of the Roman Empire Russell found himself in Byzantium, where he met the Greek Prince Talbot Angelis, with whom he fell deeply in love, eventually turning him when the latter was fatally wounded on the battlefield. Over the centuries Russell has been acquainted with some of the most noted names in history, including William Shakespeare, who, apparently did not leave a favorable impression, as Russell would later describe him as "impetuous" and a thief who "stole spoons". At the height of World War II, Russell aligned himself with the Nazis, lending them the services of his still loyal werewolf pack in exchange for helping to put a "dent" in the human population. Russell was tracked to Ausberg, Germany by the now vampire Eric Northman, who was still seeking vengeance over the massacre of his family. Eric was aided in his quest by his own maker, Godric, and while the two were able to kill one of Russell's wolves their true target ultimately eluded them once again. During the years of prohibition Russell became involved in the rum trade, which soon took him to America, where he settled in Mississippi, adopting a local accent, along with the name "Russell Edgington", eventually becoming Vampire King of the State. Russell spent the next few decades posing as an antiques dealer, and eventually met a young vampire named William Compton, who made a lasting impression on the Vampire King. Determined to expand the boundaries of his Kingdom as part of his plan to salvage the planet from humanities clutches, Russell sets his sights on the neighboring state of Louisiana, currently under the reign of Queen Sophie Anne. Initially seeking to acquire the state peacefully, Russell proposes to Sophie Ann so that the two of them may merge their territories legally. The Queen, however rejects his offer. Season 3 *''See Russell Edgington/Season 3 Season 4 On Halloween 2009 Alcide receives a call from Doug, one of the employees of his construction company, informing him that the parking garage that had been erected over Russell's resting place had been vandalized. Alcide questions Doug as to when the damage occurred, but the man's hazy recollection of the event leads Alcide to believe that he had been glamored. Arriving at the scene, Alcide discovers the gaping hole that had been dug into the concrete floor, the silver chains that had been used to bind Russell in place lying broken and empty at the bottom. Season 5 *''See Russell Edgington/Season 5'' Powers & Abilities Due to his extreme age, he has been mentioned as the strongest and most experienced vampire in the world. With his incredible speed he effortlessly chained the almost 550 year old Jorje Alonso de San Diego to a table and ripped part of a man's spine out of his body. He has also displayed the ability to fly. Russell has all conventional vampire weaknesses, however, due his age he is extremely vulnerable to sunlight. Personality and traits Russell appears to be charming and polite, but that facade can be easily broken, revealing him to be manipulative and almost Machiavellian. He occasionally speaks in an ancient Celt language, denoting his origins. He also cursed to Sookie in German. He believes humans have squandered the Earth and believes in protecting the environment of vampires. After the death of his consort and progeny, Talbot, Russell's sanity ebbs. He speaks to an urn containing Talbot's remains. His actions seem much more erratic than before, and he goes as far as interrupting a newscast, after brutally killing the newscaster. He is entirely focused upon revenge on the Authority, the American Vampire League, and more importantly, those who have taken Talbot away from him. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Royalty Category:Vampire Hierarchy Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Vampire Authority